Life With Triplets
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Sequel to Hospital Horror. Patrick and Robin as new parents, includes the wedding! Please read and review! Chapter 18 Up! Complete!
1. In The Middle Of The Night

**A/N Did you miss me? LOl. I know I promised that this sequel would be up quickly and this is like over a week later, but I couldn't figure out how to start but I figured it out while trying to go to sleep at like 3 in the morning so now on with this story….**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the Hospital Horror!**

**Disclaimer: I would think that with the many chaptered mantra of me saying I own nothing everyone would have figured it out by now. **

The home of Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake was blissfully quiet as it should be it was after all three in the morning but that was about to change. "Waaaaahh" The cry came from in infant. Robin Scorpio rolled over in her bed and taped her fiancé Patrick. "Your turn." She mumbled sleepily, Patrick rolled over to face her.

"No way, it's your turn." Patrick said sighing in exasperation as the singular cry turned into two, and then three. Great all three of them were awake now. Patrick sighed thinking of his small daughter Maddie she would have started this she always did and her brothers always responded to her crying. Sighing Patrick got out of bed and Robin followed realizing he couldn't handle all three of the babies by himself. Patrick went straight to Maddie's room knowing that unless she was calmed her brothers wouldn't calm down either. He reached down and picked up the small baby girl. Her cries lowered slightly but didn't stop, something had her upset. Patrick frowned usually Maddie would calm down once one of her parents came into the room. Noticing the infant's slightly flushed face Patrick put his hand gently on her forehead shocked by the heat that was radiating from it. Crap. He thought taking Maddie out of the room with him and next door where Robin was with Robbie and Teddy who she had brought into Robbie's room so she could comfort both infants at once. "Maddie's sick." Patrick announced worriedly.

"What!" Robin asked her anxiety heard clearly in the single syllable word.

"She's burning up." Patrick responded, at these words Robin quickly and carefully lay the two baby boys down side by side in Robbie's crib so she could focus on Maddie. Robin lay her hand on her forehead, realizing that Maddie was indeed sick she walked over to the dresser in the room and selected a baby thermometer from one of the drawers. She put it in Maddie's ear and waited for it to tell her the temperature. 103.8. Crap. The two new parents thought together. "We've got to get her to the hospital." Patrick said.

"Yeah, go put her in her carrier while I get the boys in theirs." Robin instructed. They quickly got the triplets ready and headed out the door and two the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked spotting Patrick and Robin entering the forth floor with the triplets.

"Maddie's sick." Patrick responded worriedly.

"Temperature?" Liz asked.

"103.8" Robin responded.

"All right, I'll page Dr. Ryan." Liz said pressing a button on the nurses' station and speaking into the intercom. The doctor arrived quickly.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked

"Maddie has a really high fever." Patrick informed his colleague.

"All right let me take a look at her." Dr. Ryan responded. Robin took Maddie out of her carrier and followed the pediatrician to an exam room, Patrick stayed back to watch the two boys.

"She'll be okay." Liz told Patrick reassuredly. (A/N I no that's spelled wrong but my spell check can't seem to figure out how to spell it.) Patrick offered Liz a small smile before turning his attention to the two little boys who had fallen back asleep.

**A/N REVIEW! I know it's mean to leave everyone there but the sooner I get reviews the sooner you'll get an update. (hint, hint) **


	2. Allergies

**A/N I wasn't going to update, but my computer has broken down and refuses to open any form of internet so my only option is to update. LOL.**

**Thank You To All the Wonderful People who Reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital I would have a nice dependable computer that didn't break down on me. (See a/n)**

"Do you give Maddie any form of formula?" Dr. Ryan asked.

"Yes, not always but when I'm not home and Patrick has to feed them."

"Mmmhmm." Dr. Ryan said noncommittally as he drew some blood from Maddie's arm via syringe.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Hard to know until I get her blood work back." Dr. Ryan said handing the chart and syringe to the nurse.

"All right, how soon until you get the blood work back?" Robin asked.

"An hour at most. Give me Maddie I'm going to bring her to the infant's ward." Dr. Ryan said taking the infant from her Mother. Maddie promptly started crying. "She'll be fine." Dr. Ryan assured the worried looking mother before heading with the infant to the infant ward. Robin hurriedly went to the waiting room to see Patrick who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Patrick asked worrying about his only daughter.

"No, he's running tests."

"How soon until they're back?"

"He said an hour tops, but you know as well as I do that it usually takes longer then we say it does." Robin responded.

"Yeah." Patrick said agreeing with his fiancée. Teddy chose this moment to start crying. Robin sighed and got up kneeling by Teddy's carrier; she picked the baby up and cradled him. Robbie too was awake but he appeared surprisingly calm observing his new surroundings with the air of as much as Robin hated to admit it a spy. It may sound ridiculous but the triplets especially Maddie and Robbie had started to show the traits of their 'super spy' relatives. Teddy's slight whimper interrupted her musings and turned her attention back to her firstborn. She rocked the infant slowly in her arms, he sighed contently and fell back to sleep, Robin smiled down at the small baby and laid him in his carrier looking up when Patrick cleared his throat. Dr. Ryan was back.

"I've discovered what's wrong with Madeline." Dr. Ryan informed the worried parents.

"What!" They asked together.

"We tested her blood and the results showed that she is allergic to wheat which is in the formula, she had a reaction to it, normally you don't notice the allergy this early but Maddie's premature birth made her already more susceptible to infection." Robin sighed upset with herself for having the triplets early, Patrick frowned noticing her reaction. He sent her a look that clearly said we'll talk later.

"Is there some kind of medication she'll need to take?" Patrick asked.

"There are dissolvable tablets that you can give to her in water, she can be breastfed only for now, we'll need to test her further and see what type of formula it will be safe for her to have." Dr. Ryan informed the parents.

"Can we take her home?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, her fever has broken, pick up the prescription on your way home and bring her back for further tests on Monday." Dr. Ryan said handing Patrick the prescription.

"All right Thanks Doctor." Patrick said he then headed to the nurses' station to sign Maddie out.

"Everything okay?" Liz asked as he filled out the paperwork.

"Maddie's allergic to wheat."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it has Robin really upset." Liz looked at Patrick with concern when he said this.

"Why?"

"Well, Dr. Ryan said she was more susceptible because she was born prematurely."

"And now Robin is blaming herself?" Liz asked knowing that Robin was just starting to get over the rape and the reaction was likely to have happened.

"Yeah I think so anyway, I'm going to talk to her in the morning."

"Okay good."

"Drake I believe this belongs to you." Epiphany said coming down the hallway with Maddie in her arms.

"Yes she does." Patrick said taking the infant who gurgled happily at her Father displaying the dimples that matched his own. He said a hasty good bye to Epiphany before heading back over to Robin. They headed home and put the triplets to bed before going back to sleep themselves.

**A/N Hope everyone liked. Not sure if the medical stuff is correct I'm not a doctor. I can't post this till tomorrow though like I said my internet is broken. Review! **


	3. Early Morning Talks

**A/N I'm so so so sorry everyone. You must be like wut is wrong with this girl, the heck won't she update? Well I've been really busy with school, and I'm really sorry for that. I really am. Please continue to read and review, your input means so much to me, and I love knowing what everyone thinks, I promise to try and update more often, just please keep reading! For those of you who read my other stories, I've already put up Uh-oh and Revenge of the Nameless Man so far today, and I plan to try to update all of my stories, so please forgive me everyone! **

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. Hmm, no good I still don't own GH. sob, sob **

Patrick Drake rolled over in the bed he shared with his fiancée and felt for her with his eyes closed, he was shocked when he didn't find her next to him. Patrick yawned and stretched heading down the hall to Maddie's room where he suspected he would find her.

He looked into the room watching the petite woman sitting in the rocking chair watching her baby sleep. He approached her quietly but made sure that she saw him so as not to scare her, he reached down and took her hand smiling ay her reassuredly. Robin in turn gave him a small smile to let him know that she was okay. Patrick bent down and kissed robin softly on the lips before tugging gently on her hand pulling her from the room. Robin followed him never letting go of his hand. They headed down two flights of stairs to the kitchen where the coffee on automatic timer had already been made, Patrick poured them each a cup before joining Robin at the table.

"It's not your fault you now?" Patrick said quietly studying the face he had come to know so well. Robin looked down into her coffee not wanting to meet her fiancé's eyes. Patrick gently tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Maddie probably would have been allergic to wheat anyways, at least this way we found out sooner, so we know, and can take care of her." Patrick told Robin trying to reassure her, it seemed to work because she gave him a small but genuine smile, and squeezed his hand. Maddie chose that moment to start crying her voice loud over the baby monitor, the singular cry was soon joined by two more, Maddie was always the leader. The two parents made their way to the stairs smiling. Patrick headed into Maddie's room, leaving Robin to go quiet the two boys.

**Later…**

"Patrick we need to hire a nanny."

"Why?" Patrick asked genuinely confused.

"I'll be going back to work soon, and we'll need someone to take care of the kids, and we can't certainly can't let Maxie and Georgie, take care of them everyday or god forbid my parents." Robin said shuddering at the thought.

"Why, I think your parents would make fine babysitters." Patrick said smirking and showing off the dimples Robin loved. His fiancée glared at him. "All right, all right, we'll get a nanny." Patrick said holding his hands up in defeat. Robin smiled at him happy that he had seen things her way.

"All right we'll need to call several agencies, hmm we could talk to Sonny and Alexis and see where they found Viola and Leticia their both extremely good nanny's and our kids will be keeping any nanny on their toes." Patrick nodded absently. "Good. I'll go call Sonny." Robin said smiling and picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello?" Sonny asked answering his phone.

"Hi, Sonny it's Robin."

"Hi, Robin, who are you?"

"Good, but I was wondering what agency you got Leticia from, I need a good nanny for my kids." Robin said.

"I got her from the Applebee Nanny Agency, the number is (800) 345-7239." Sonny informed her.

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Your welcome, Robin, bring the kids by to visit soon I'd love to see them." Sonny told his friend.

"All right, I'm sure they'd love to see you. Bye, Sonny."

"Bye, Robin."

"I talked to Sonny and he gave me the number for the agency." Robin informed her

Soon-to-be-husband.

"All right let's call them."

"I will." Robin said picking up the phone again and dialing the number Sonny had given her.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" A cheery voice said into the phone.

"Hi, I'm Robin Scorpio, my fiancé and I are looking for a nanny for our kids." Robin said

"All right, how many kids and what are the ages?"

"Three, they're triplets, and three months old." Robin responded.

"All right, may I have your address?"

"415 E. Maple Drive." Robin responded.

"All right, what time would it be convenient for me to send over some candidates?"

"One o'clock would be fine." Robins aid glancing at Patrick for approval, he nodded his head letting her know that he agreed.

"Great, I'll have several nannies sent over for you to interview."

"Okay, thanks." Robin said hanging up the phone and pulling on Patrick's arm they needed to go get Maddie, Teddy, and Robbie dressed for the arrival of the potential nannies. Robin went to get Maddie dressed while Patrick went next door to Teddy's room. Robin dressed Maddie in a light pink onesy with a small pink overall style dress over it, and she added a pink barrette to her hair, which was actually a lot for a two month old. Patrick put Teddy in a blue onesy with a pair of baby blue jeans over it. Then he picked up Teddy and went next door to Robbie's room to find Maddie already dressed gurgling happily as she watched her Mommy trying to wrestle a struggling Robbie into a green onesy. Patrick held back a smirk and laid Teddy down next to his little sister. Maddie smiled at her big brother and waved a little fist bopping him on the head. Maddie let out a gurgle when her brother scowled at her looking just like Patrick. Patrick smiled and took the little boy from his Mother's arms. Robin gave Patrick a smile as he got Robbie successfully into the green onesy and the blue jeans that matched Teddy's. Robbie much to robin's pleasure lifted his little fist and bopped Patrick on the nose. Then Robbie smiled looking eerily like his namesake, Robert Scorpio. Patrick scowled noting the resemblance. Robin however found it hysterical. She doubled over laughing. "HA-ha." Patrick said sarcastically handing Robbie back to robin, and heading over to the crib and picking up first Maddie and then Teddy and heading downstairs with a still laughing Robin following him.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it was fun to write. Review please:0) I love knowing what you think and I promise to try to update quicker this time! **


	4. Nanny 911

**A/N Well hello everybody! Time for updates. I lost some reviewers :0( that makes me sad only got 6 reviews last chap and time be4 that I got 16sighs Well hopefully you'll all come back and review! I love reviews! I give updates for reviews! So if I get more then 6 reviews next chapter then updates 4 everyone! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: La clase de matmaticas es muy abbirido que la clase de espanol. (hee.) **

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio, and this is my fiancé Dr. Patrick Drake." Robin said extending her hand toward the potential nanny candidate.

"Not married and you have children? How terribly inappropriate. Young men these days just don't know how to listen when a young lady says no." Robin laid a restraining hand on Patrick's arm he looked about ready to strangle the old women. "What is happening to the world these days? I mean in my day young ladies were proper and stayed at home with their families where they belonged not becoming things like 'doctors' as if its not bad enough that your children already have a bad enough start in life as it is being bastards." This time it was Patrick who had to restrain Robin he caught her in midair when she launched herself at the old woman Patrick carried a screaming Robin from the room and into the kitchen where he called Robert Scorpio who was only too happy to come over and keep Robin from attacking any of the nannies in fact he was bringing Noah and Anna with him. "You can go. Don't call us we'll call you." Patrick said ushering the woman from his house. It was going to be a long day.

"Hi, sweetie having a bit of trouble?" Robert Scorpio asked teasingly. Robin just glared at him while he laughed.

"She tried to attack an old woman." Patrick said.

"So?" Robert asked.

"Robert!" Anan exclaimed.

"What?"

"She called my babies bastards and said that a doctor isn't an appropriate job for quote

'a proper lady' She deserved it!" Robin explained.

"Robin, you can't go around attacking old people." Patrick said.

"Old people? And I believe it was you had to be restrained originally wasn't it?"

"What'd she say to you?" Noah asked in amusement.

"She said in her day 'young men had some decency and waited until marriage.' And I didn't launch myself at her in midair like you did!"

"Whatever."

Ding-dong.

"I'll get it." Patrick said the door opened revealing a dark haired woman in her mid-forties. "Hi, I'm Patrick Drake; this is my fiancée, Robin Scorpio, and her parents Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, and my Dad, Noah Drake. "

"Como se llama? Me llama Julie." Julie said.

"Huh?" Patrick asked.

"Se llama Patrick Drake." Robert said using Spanish he knew from his years as a spy.

"Ahhhhh. Se comprhendes espanol?" Julie asked.

"Se no comprehendes espanol. Como eres?" Robert said.

"Segun me familia soy simpatico."

"Ahhh, Si." Anna said while Patrick and Noah looked confused Robin and Robert both nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Robin?" Patrick asked.

"Sure. Un momento." Robin said to Julie before leaving the room.

"Si."

"Yeah?" Robin asked Patrick once they reached the kitchen.

"We can't hire her."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea what she's saying."

"Well will tell her will call her at a later date."

"Fine."

"Gracias. Patrick and yo, eres hablar por telefono."

"Si. Gracias."

"Addios."

"Hasta Luego."

"I liked her!" Robert said.

"Yes, well Patrick won't hire a nanny he can't understand." Robin responded.

Ding-dong

"Hi, I'm Robin and this is my fiancé Patrick. Are you here about the nanny position?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I like totally am." The blond girl said pausing to blow a bubble with her gum.

"What sort of experience do you have?' Robin asked skeptically.

"Well I like babysitted my siblings but like then I like accidentally like set the house on fire when they were like in it and like who knew that when you make Mac and cheese you're like supposed to like use a pan?" The teenager said looking baffled. Robin ruled her eyes sky word and muttered something in Italian. That caused Robert and Anna to laugh and Patrick to look confused.

"Thank you for your time we'll be sure to call you." _Not. _

"Okay but like just so you like know I can't like watch them like during school or like on the weekends cuz I like have to hang out with like my friends and like stuff."

"Umm, okay." Robin said ushering the girl out the door. "Padre fiola spirte santa cousia!" Robin yelled rolling ehr eyes heaven ward.

"Huh?"

"Non Importante."

"Robin speak English!

"Sorry."

"Diiiiing-Dong

"You answer it."

"No you."

"You."

"I'll answer it." Anna said rolling her eyes. Anna opened the door and gasped at who she saw there, and she was positive that Patrick would not be happy about this…

**A/N I know I know evil! But the more reviews I get the sooner I update so Review:0)**


	5. Don't Mess With A Scorpio

**A/N I am a cruel evil mean person. I know I know! Review!!! Lol!**

**Thank you to all reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. You no suey. Dealy?**

"Get out of my house." Patrick said coldly when the door swung open to reveal a tall blonde woman.

"Patrick…"

"No."

"Patrick who is this?" Robin asked.

"Robin, darling lets go in the kitchen." Anna said steering her daughter in the direction of the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Robert asked.

"Seems your background check, wasn't as reliable as mine." Anna said.

"Well, he did have a rather thick file when it comes to tall blonde women."

"Mom! Who is that?' Robin said interjecting.

"Umm, well you see darling…would anyone like some tea?"

"No I would not like some tea. Now answer me! Who the hell is that woman?"

"That would be, umm, Patrick's Mom's friend's daughter. They grew up together, they dated in high school, and umm well she cheated on Patrick, and umm well she ended up umm pregnant, and umm she like lied to Patrick and said the kid was his to umm trap him and like after that umm the girl showed up at his mom's funeral, and umm was umm like flaunting her new boyfriend, once umm Patrick refused to umm keep umm dating her."

"I'll kill that bitch!" Robin screeched storming toward the living room before either of her parents could stop her.

"Robin…" They called after her even though they knew full well it was a futile effort.

"Out. Of. My. House." Robin said storming up to the blonde. Patrick ut an arm around Robin's waste pulling her close, restraining her.

"Patrick…" The blond said.

"No Jen. Get out."

"But Patrick…!"

"No get out." The blonde sighed and left. _Damn he has a fiancée. I'll make him mine. _

"Robin?" Patrick asked quietly.

"I'll kill her."

"Now, now, no killy."

"Why not. I have great connections. They'll never be able to pin it on me."

"She's right you know." Robert said casually as though they were discussing the weather but in his family they may as well have been.

"ROBERT!" Anna screeched. "Don't encourage her."

"Don't act like you aren't proud." Roberts said." Patrick ran a hand over his face warily what kind of family was he marring into. Maddie looked up at her Daddy and giggled waving a little fist. He swore little Robbie was smirking at him. Damn that kid was spending way to much time with his namesake. Teddy looked just as bewildered as his Father.

**A/N I know it' short to the point of being ridiculous but if you all review I'll update! **


	6. This is Ridculous!

"This is ridiculous." Robin said frowning. They had been looking for a nanny for the past week and no viable candidates had come up.

"We'll find someone." Patrick said.

"I have to go back to work soon Patrick, we don't exactly have that much time."

"Alan told you there was no rush."

"Yes, well I need to get on with my life." Robin said.

"Mmmhmm, well we could always try another agency."

"I suppose we may have to."

"Yeah it does look that way."

"We could always put them in the hospital daycare like Liz does with Cam."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know I don't really want them in daycare either." Robin responded.

"There has to be a reliable nanny somewhere in this town! Sonny and Carly have one, Alexis has one, and Jason and Courtney have one!" Patrick added.

"Yes, but apparently there are no decent ones left."

"We'll find someone." Patrick said hoping this was rue their four month olds were quite the handfuls.

"Waaaaaaaah." There they are now. They really need a nanny.

"I'm coming." Patrick muttered starting up the stairs with Robin behind him, when one kid cried they all did, meaning it would take both of them. "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie what have I told you about crying and waking up the whole house?" Patrick asked the infant picking her up. Maddie gurgled happily she really only wanted to be held.

"Goo." She said displaying a dimple making Patrick sigh those dimples would be the death of him… now he knew how Robin felt. Next door in Teddy's room Robin was having a similar exchange.

"Why is it that every time Maddie cries you have to?" She asked Teddy curiously. The baby boy smirked at her just like his Daddy did, displaying a dimple. Robin sighed Teddy was like his Daddy already. She also had a feeling Maddie would end up being quite the nightmare for Patrick, Robin was pretty sure Maddie was going to end up with Patrick's pension for dating, a lot. Robin was positive Patrick would not like this trait in his little girl. She could just see Maddie's first date now. Robbie? Well Robbie would again to Patrick's dismay end up just like Robin's father, which is just a more observant version of himself. Robin took eddy with her next door to Robbie's room picking up the second baby who was wide away staring up at his mother. Teddy and Robbie brandished their fists at each other from their separate spots in Robin's arms. Robin carried them to Maddie's room where she knew Patrick would be. It was routine with them, whoever finished first would meet the other one in the last baby's room.

"Want to bring them to the play room?" Robin asked Patrick.

"Yeah, then we can call some more potential nannies."

"Sounds like a plan." Maddie sealed the deal by gurgling at them and bopping Teddy on the nose.

**A/N Short, I know, but I'm gonna write a one-shot of Maddie's first date this weekend so hopefully that makes up for the shortness of this.**


	7. Finding A Nanny

**A/N Wellllllllll I'm sorry for the wait!!! Please forgive me:0)**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!!!!!1**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

Dinnnnnnnnnnnnng-donnnnnnnnng Robin Scorpio hurried down the stairs holding both Maddie and Teddy. _Damn. _Robin silently swore when the doorbell rang again. Robbie was thankfully sleeping but his siblings couldn't be bound to such normal behavior. No they couldn't. Teddy shrieked with laughter and pulled his Mommy's hair. "Hello?" Robin said answering the door. Maddie smiled and smacked her brother who promptly pulled on his mother's hair still harder while crying.

"I'm here about the nanny position. Do you want me to take one of them?" The woman asked, she looked to be about forty with brown hair and gray eyes. Robin smiled at her and invited her in handing Maddie over to her. Maddie smiled at the lady.

"Nice to meet you I'm Robin Scorpio and you are?" Robin inquired.

"Jennifer Blake." The women said. "And who are these two cuties?" She added.

"They would be Theodore we call him Teddy, and Madeline we call her Maddie, their brother is upstairs sleeping." Robin explained.

"Their adorable."

"Thank you." Robin said. "What sort of experience do you have with children?"

"I trained at the Greenville Nannies Academy., I have a college degree in early child hood, and I worked with a family for several years I have recommendations from them they were moving to England, and as much as it pained me to leave the children I couldn't leave New York either." The woman stated.

"I think you're just who we've been looking for, let me call my fiancé though and get him to come meet you." Robin said but was interrupted by a cry from upstairs. "Great, now Robbie's awake." Robin said. "Would you mind watching Maddie and Teddy while I go get their brother?"

"No, not at all." Robin smiled at the woman before handing Teddy to her and heading up two flights of stairs to get Teddy. "Wow, they look exactly alike how do you tell them apart?" The woman asked upon seeing Robbie.

"Well, Maddie is of course easy to tell apart but Teddy and Robbie have very different personalities so we generally go off that also we try not to like mix them up but also Teddy has a birthmark on his foot." Robin said showing her.

"Oh." The woman said smiling.

"I'll go call Patrick." Robin said getting up and leaving the room she returned after a short conversation Patrick arrived about ten minutes later. "Patrick, this is Jennifer Blake, she is here about the nanny position." Robin said introducing her.

"Hello, Ms. Blake." Patrick said smiling.

"Hi." Jennifer said exchanging the greeting.

"All right I like her." Patrick decided having already heard her credidentials over the phone.

"You're hired, when can you start?" Robin asked.

"How's tomorrow?" Jennifer said.

"Great, you can bring your stuff with you." Robin said smiling. "We have the guest room prepared."

"All right thank you." Jennifer said holding out her hand to both doctors before saying good-bye and leaving.

**A/N Well I have no time to write more so I just promise to update like in a few days. K?**


	8. A Town of Crazies

**A/N Okay so seriously I lied. This is not a few days, this is more then a month. I am so, so, so, so, sorry!!!**

**Thank You to All Reviewers!!! **

**Disclaimer: I like don't like own like anything like you know??? OMG! Just like OMG!**

"Patrick, do you realize we have nothing planned for our wedding? By the time we have anything figured out the kids will be going off to college! Did you give Maddie her medicine? We haven't even set a date! I need to head back to work. Patrick why are you so unorganized?? Maybe in two weeks? What do you think of pink roses for our wedding? Have you seen Teddy's favorite stuffed bear? Patrick are you listening to me?!"

"Um…I'm sorry…what?"

"PATRICK! This is exactly the problem! Tell me you at least gave Maddie her allergy medication?" Robin asked.

"What, oh, yeah I did." Patrick replied.

"What are we going to do?" Robin exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know, what day do you want to have it on?" Patrick remembering the words what and day and randomly asking.

"WHAT DAY??? What day? Patrick this is OUR wedding, you need to have some input in this. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes. I'm listening. But I have to go, um, I've got a surgery."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit."

"GAH!" Robin yelled sinking down along the wall screaming in frustration once Patrick left. _Is he serious??? Why is it there's always suddenly a 'surgery' he just has to get to whenever I get mad, or want him to do something. It's awfully convenient isn't it? It's just not fair! I stay home with the kids every single day and he just walks of to work. Next time we have a kid he can take the time o ff and stay with them and I'll go to work. _

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa." Robin grumbled and headed up the stairs and was surprised when she go their and founf Jennifer had already picked up Maddie and was rocking her.

"Thanks, Jennifer." Robin said tiredly.

"Not a problem. You sound tired, why don't you go rest? I can take care of the kids just fine." Jennifer offered smiling at her boss.

"All right, I'll be just down the hall." Robin said wearily kissing Maddie on the forehead before heading down the hall to her and Patrick's room to sleep.

**At the hospital…**

"So, how's everything going, Patrick?" Liz asked.

"Fine, Robin's flipping out, though, and if she asks I had an emergency surgery, all right?"

"I make it a practice to stay out of the fights that you two have."

"_Liz_."

"Fine, I'll tell her that as far as I know you came in for a surgery. All right?"

"Yeah, thanks Liz, but whatever you do don't look her in the eyes when you say it, oh wait no she'll know if you don't make eye contact, call her up, to chat, yeah, and make sure your voice is steady, if it even wavers the tiniest bit-"

"Patrick! You make it sound like you're talking about some kind of deranged killer."

"So…?"

"You're talking about your fiancée"

"And when did I ever claim she wasn't a deranged killer?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"You're insane, you know that right?"

"As long as you call her and your voice remains steady I'm anything you say."

"I swear everyone in this town has gone completely bonkers." Elizabeth murmured making a notation on a chart.

"Wouldn't that imply that everyone in this town was sane to begin with?"

"Touché." Liz responded.

"I try." Patrick said with a smirk.

**A/N yeah, yeah short, short, and short. But guess what, what, what, Bowling ahs ended so I now can update more often then say once a month, so I sincerely promise that if you review, I will update in the next two weeks!!! Maybe even this week if I get a lot of reviews! REVIEW! Review! Review! **


	9. They're Gone

**A/N Okay…so, I lied, it's been more then two weeks…whoopsie…sry. Oh and Congrats ppls u guys tied for most reviews with Io Amare Lei!!! 7 last chapter!!! They go on vacation in this chapter, but I'm not covering it because…well I want to get to this other part…but I can't tell you it now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH Patrick n Robin would be married. (Incidentally I Won't be able to say that much longer, hint, spoiler, hint) Or they would have kids. (hint, hint)**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

"Robin?" Patrick called walking into the house.

"I talked to Liz today." Robin answered. Patrick tensed up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was telling me all about that _surgery _you had today." Robin said emphasizing surgery.

"The patient pulled through. Went perfectly."

"Really? Liz told me it was touch and go for awhile."

"Well…it was…but you know…the patient lived…so…it went perfectly…yeah."

"What was the patient's name."

"Oh…I can't remember." Patrick said lamely.

"You can't remember. You conducted emergency surgery on someone and you don't know their name?"

"Well…it was an emergency…and I didn't get a chance…to find out their name…yeah."

"_Right._ Are you sure about that?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling? Let's forget about the patient for a minute, I called my travel agent, and I've booked us a flight to Hawaii for a week."

"But the kids, who would watch them?"

"I already talked to Jennifer and she said she'd watch them."

"Well…"

"Come on Robin, you need a vacation."

"Okay…when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"PATRICK NOAH DRAKE! You booked us a flight for a week TOMMOROW??? And you give me one days notice???"

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm going to pack. Stay out of my way."

"Okay…I'll go visit the kids."

"You do that." Robin said heading up the stairs to the bedroom she and Patrick shared.

**The Next Day…**

"Do you have Maddie's medicine and her toy cell phone?" Robin questioned Jennifer.

"Yes."

"Do you have Teddy's favorite bear?"

"Yes."

"Robbie's spy kit?"

"Yes."

"Robin, leave the poor woman alone, she has everything, the kids will be just fine." Patrick said dragging Robin out the door away from the triplets.

**One week later…**

"See I told you a vacation was just what you needed." Patrick said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Personally, I think seeing you trip and fall into a pool fully clothed while screaming that you were drowning was all I needed."

"I could have died."

"The water was four feet."

"You could have died."

"I resent that. For your information I am a foot and two inches taller then that water." Robin said sticking the key in the door and unlocking it. "What happened in here?" Robin said with a gasp. Patrick looked over her

shoulder into the house and turned pale. Chairs were overturned, the table was on its side, and papers were scattered all over the house. "Don't touch anything." Robin ordered. "Jennifer?"

Robin called heading carefully through the mess as quickly as she could. "Call 9-1-1." Robin added over her shoulder.

"Robin their could be someone in the house slow down."

"Our kids are up there." Robin answered walking up the stairs with Patrick following after her.

"I know, Robin, but you can't go charging up there…"

"Yes, I can. I have four black belts. My parents are spies, my uncle is the commissioner."

"Speaking of which let's call him."

"Good you do that." Robin said running up the second flight of stairs and into Robbie's room. "He's not here." robin said freezing in her tracks. "Where is he? Where's my little boy???" Robin said pushing past Patrick who had somehow gone even paler and heading into Teddy's room her eyes filling up with tears when it too was empty. "Teddy??" She yelled as though expecting him to answer. She entered the last room praying to God that her three little babies would be in Maddie's crib playing. "They're not here, they're not here." She said sinking to the floor the tears leaking out and trailing down her face. Patrick knelt next to her and pulled her onto his lap and dialed 9-1-1 on his phone.

"Please state your emergency."

"My children are gone."

"Address?"

"560 N. Thayer Avenue."

"We'll have some one there immediately."

"Can you tell Mac Scorpio? They're his niece's kids."

"I'll be sure to inform him." Robin and Patrick sat in silence for five minutes while tears made their silent path down Robin's face, and Patrick stared blankly into space. They heard voices a few seconds later, and then

Mac was up the stairs.

"Robin? Patrick?" He called coming up the stairs. "Robin? Patrick?" Mac asked kneeling down in front of them.

"They're gone." Patrick answered not moving his eyes from where they were staring at Maddie's crib which was overturned.

"You two need to get out of here." Mac said.

"They're gone." Patrick repeated Robin didn't even answer.

"I need help up here! Mac called down the stairs. "I think they've gone into shock." To his surprise he turned around to find Elizabeth and Lainey. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were already on out way here to welcome them home."

"Patrick? Robin?" Lainey said softly kneeling down in front of the pair. "I need you both to come with me to the hospital."

"We have to stay." Patrick answered.

"No you don't come on." Lainey said holding out her hand to Patrick pulling him to his feet while Liz helped a still unresponsive Robin up. "We're going to take them to the hospital." Lainey added leading

the two doctors down the stairs and out the door into her car.

"They didn't take his bear." Robin murmured. Patrick glanced at he before zoning out again/

"What?" Liz asked but Robin didn't answer; she was crying again.

**A/N Anyways I hope you all liked it! Review please! I promise I will actually update quicker this time as long as I get reviews! Look I made this one longer!!! 1,004 words!**


	10. Talks With Parents

**A/N This chapter is brought to you by St. Joseph's day (Happy St. Joseph's day btw) and a deciding lack of desire to do my homework as it is not do tomorrow. And if you don't know who St. Joseph is he is Mary's husband he's sort of like the Italian patron saint like St. Patrick is for the Irish. Although St. Patrick always ends up overshadowing poor St. Joseph as it is two days before. sigh**

**Thank you To All Reviewers!!!  
Disclaimer: Tuzzi Pots! (Not sure whether that is spelled right but w/e close enough.)**

Lainey frowned watching her two friends they had been through what had to have been the worst year in the world and now just when things were beginning to look up someone up and takes their kids. Lainey pulled herself away from her thoughts and headed over to the couches in the staff lounge at General Hospital which Patrick and Robin currently occupied. Robin was sitting on Patrick's lap with her head resting on his shoulder as she stared blankly into space. Patrick was stroking his fiancée's hair while keeping his jaw firmly clenched, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Patrick? Robin?" Lainey asked cautiously hoping one of them would respond. Robin didn't even look at her the only sign she gave of hearing her friend was to huddle closer to Patrick. Patrick meanwhile turned his head to face Lainey never removing his hand from Robin's hair. "Tell me about what happened." Lainey requested softly. To her surprise it was Robin and not Patrick who answered her.

"They took my babies." Robin burst out before breaking into heart wrenching sobs. Patrick pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth not noticing the tears sliding down his face. Lainey lost track of how long she sat there, the only sounds permeating the cast silence were the Robin's sobs as she fought for control. Just as Robin's sobs turned into silent tears which traced a solemn path along her face the door to the lounge opened and in burst Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio. Anna and Robert headed across the lounge to Patrick and Robin. Lainey discreetly got up and led left the family together, just as she reached the door Noah entered. Lainey gave him a sad smile and indicated her head to where Anna was kneeling in front of her daughter holding her hand, while Robert sat next to the couple speaking softly. Noah headed quickly over to them pulling up a chair next to his son.

"I am so sorry, Darling." Anna murmured softly as Patrick shifted robin off his lap moving her toward her father who wrapped an arm around his daughter. Robin promptly buried her head in his arm and burst into hysterical sobbing. Patrick hesitated but when Anna nodded at him followed his father to a couch on the other side of the room leaving Anna and Robert to comfort their heartbroken daughter. "We'll get them back, Sweetheart, I promise you, and whoever did this will pay." Robert vowed, Robin gave no indication that she heard her father's words of comfort.

**Patrick…**

"My kids are gone, Dad, they're gone." Patrick whispered staring blankly at his hands. Noah stared sadly at his son wishing more then anything that he could make this all right for him.

"You're Mother is watching over them and she will keep them safe until you can hold them in your arms again, and you will get them back, Patrick." Noah told his son fiercely wanting more then anything for this all to never have happened, for his son to have his children safely in his arms, for everything to be okay once more.

**Robin…**

"The house was destroyed." Robin whispered causing both hr parents to look up in shock. "We fought out way through the mess up the stairs and we found their rooms empty. Maddie's crib was overturned, but I couldn't find her, no matter how hard I looked I couldn't ind her. Teddy's favorite bear's head was pulled off, my little boy si out there all alone and the only thing that makes him feel safe is destroyed, and I can't protect him. Do you remember the wrist watch with tape recording capabilities and GPS satellite that you gave Robbie?" Robin said abruptly.

"Yeah, he loved that thing." Anna said fondly.

"I've never seen him without it." Robert added.

"He doesn't have it now. My babies are all alone with no one to keep them safe." Robin murmured before falling silent once more.

**A/N Review please! This chapter made me sad. **


	11. Watching the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh wait nvm yes I do. I own Maddie and Robbie and Teddy so YAY for that. Lol.**

**Thank You For All the Reviews, Everybody!!!!!!!!!!**

"Did you get the brats?" A cold voice asked.

"Yes, they're in the room you set up for them."

"Good. I told him he'd be sorry."

"He's sorry, all right; the both of them are practically comatose." A loud cry interrupted their conversation.

"Why is that stupid brat crying?" The woman demanded.

"She's been crying ever since I took them." The second woman answered.

"Shut her up." The first woman commanded.

"Okay." The other woman answered rushing from the room down the hall to where the triplets were. "Be quiet." She said picking up Maddie whose lip was quivering as tears trailed down her face. Maddie ignored her and continued to wail. The woman rolled her eyes at the little girl. Maddie's cries had attracted the attention of her brother's. Robbie who had been surveying the room carefully opened his mouth and let out a loud shriek. "Shh." The woman said. In response Robbie continued to wail getting progressively louder and louder. Maddie started squirming in the woman's grasp and Teddy burst into tears. "Shut up all of you." She commanded. None of the kids were feeling compelled to listen to her. If anything they just got louder.

**Robin…**

Robin stared blankly out the window of the suite her and Patrick were staying in at the Metrocourt, as their house was a crime scene. She watched the rain trail its way down the window. She could remember when there was a thunderstorm last month the triplets were four months old it had been the first major storm in Port Charles since they'd been born.

**Flashback Robin's POV**

I woke up early that morning it was six or so. I was making coffee and watching the rain. I'd always liked the rain I found it calming somehow. Which most people thought was funny because I was calmest when it there was lightning and thunder, not when it was bright and clear out. I had just finished making the coffee and was listening to the steady drip as the coffee fell into the pot when I decided to go and check on the kids. I headed up the stairs and came first to Robbie's room he was sleeping peacefully unaware of the storm. Next I came to Teddy's room, he was awake lying on his stomach and staring toward his window. The shades were open and he was watching the storm. As it turned out Teddy was quite a bit more like me then I had originally thought. I reached down into the crib and picked him up. "Want to come watch the storm with mommy?" I asked him he gurgled at me and I took it for a yes. I headed into Maddie's room and found her out of her crib with Patrick holding her. She was whimpering softly her brown eyes wide and fearful. Patrick was rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair and she was slowly calming down. I smiled at him and he looked up at me and smiled at me briefly before looking back down to Maddie. It turned out that Maddie shared something else with her Father. Patrick according to Noah had been terrified of storms when he was little. This explained why he always grumbles when it rains. I shut Maddie's door quietly and headed down the stairs with Teddy. We spent the next hour me drinking coffee and him having a bottle while we watched the rain through the picture window in the kitchen.

**End Flashback (Still Robin's POV)**

Teddy would love the storm right now. And I really wish that he were here in my arms and we were watching it together. But what struck a pang through my heart even more was the fact that Maddie was probably terrified right now and even if none of the kids can understand that they've been kidnapped she'll understand that there's a storm outside and she'll be scared with neither of her parent's there to comfort her. I let out a sigh as I felt Patrick wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him and continued staring out the window.

"I don't understand why you like the rain so much." Patrick said softly.

"It's peaceful."

"…Loud noises and bright flashes of light are peaceful…"

"Basically." I answer before we lapse into silence once more. I'm not sure how long Patrick and I stood there silently watching the rain, but there was something different about it this time, because all though I still found the water droplets calming it somehow seemed as though the sky was crying and I couldn't help but want to cry as well.

**A/N Review, please!**


	12. You Shouldn't Have Done That

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own those you do not recognize.**

"Any news?" Robin asked when she opened the door of her hotel room to admit her Uncle. It was the most she had said in a while.

"I'm sorry; Robin, but we haven't found anything." Mac said slowly. He winced internally as he watched his niece's eyes fill with tears. "Shh, don't cry, Robin, don't cry." Mac said softly giving her a hug as tears trailed down her face. He led her over to the couch and they sat down.

"Why would someone take my babies, why?" Robin asked the look in her eyes making his heart break.

"I don't know." Mac said softly; silently vowing to find the person responsible for this. Mac sat with her for a half an hour before she calmed down. And then he left. Not knowing what was going to happen shortly thereafter. Robin was sitting on the couch where she'd been when Mac left and drinking tea. Looking back on it she'd never really liked tea, she was always more of a coffee person, but when people were sick or upset they drank tea, or so she'd been told. But, after this Robin never planned on going near the stuff again. Robin got up when a knock sounded on her door. She found a note on the ground addressed to her.

**Dear Robin Scorpio,**

**It seems you children are missing. Would you like them back? If so let's make a trade, you come to the Elm Street Pier tonight at six o'clock and I'll let your children go, you simply have to come with me. Do not contact the police, or your charming friends Morgan and Corinthos, come alone, no parents, no uncles, not mob bosses. If you do not comply with this I will kill your children. Do not double cross me, Dr. Scorpio, I will know if you do. Have a lovely day.**

The note was unsigned, but Robin was inclined to listen to it. As much as she knew logically that she should tell the police, that she should get help, she couldn't help but feel that her children would be killed if she did. Robin resolved to go; she would trade her life for her children's. They were worth it. Every single time; no matter what. Robin knew she shouldn't and she knew it was dumb, but she would do it anyway, for her children.

Her resolve strengthened Robin threw on her coat grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She arrived at the pier with five minutes to spare. She walked to the center of the pier and stood with her back to the water. This way she could see anyone approaching. She stood there for ten minutes before a creak alerted her of another's presence. "Hello?" Robin called softly.

"It seems you have taken me up on my plan." Robin heard a voice say. "Take three steps forward and kneel down on the ground, hands on your head."

"How do I know you'll let my kids go, if I do?"

"You don't." The voice responded from out of the shadows. "However, the choice is yours either comply with my demands or I will tell my partner to kill your children, she currently has them, when she gets word from me, she will drop them off at the hospital."

Robin frowned but against her better judgment she complied. From out of the shadows a woman emerged robin gasped recognizing the person.

"Don't move, Scorpio, I won't hesitate to shoot you." The woman reminded coldly. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her purse and handcuffed Robin's hands behind her and yanked her up. "Let's go." She said pulling Robin up the stairs and down a back alley where her car was parked. "In." She said pushing Robin into the passenger seat. The woman drove one handed, her left on the steering wheel her right was holding a gun to Robin's side.

"You said that if I came you'd have her let the children go." Robin said her brown eyes narrowing.

"I will, now shut up, before I shut you up, I really have very limited sues for you, your simply an obstacle that needs to be disposed of, but don't worry I wouldn't dream of killing you, to messy, but I have found someone who is _very_ interested in you."

"You're trying to get to Patrick." Robin accused fighting off her apprehension at the woman's last sentence.

"Well, duh." The blonde woman said with a snort. "I'm going to make it seem you committed suicide, they're going to think you jumped from Nikolas' bluffs, and then I will bid my time and come into the picture, I will help Patrick accept your death and then he will be mine once more."

"You're a bitch." Robin said her hands itching to strangle the woman.

"And yet I find that I don't care, you should have known better then to steal my man."

"You cheated on him." Robin said her voice ice cold.

"Perhaps, but that no longer matters. Patrick will be mine, you will be gone, and well I'll just send your kids off to boarding school as soon as they're old enough."

"I won't let you do that."

"You have no say in the matter." The woman responded with a cruel laugh.

**A/N Review!**


	13. This isn't happening

**A/N Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue.**

"Write it." Jennifer Adams, the woman who was holding Robin hostage commanded.

"No." Robin said her gaze unwavering.

"Write it or you won't be saying goodbye to your kids before they're left at the Hospital." She commanded. "I'll be dictating what you write, if you deviate in any way I will kill one kid, if I don't notice and I find out that you did something to leave a hint then I will not only kill all three children I will also kill Patrick." Robin scowled at the woman but knew she had no choice. Jennifer shoved a version of what she wanted Robin to write across the table. "Copy that down exactly, everything should be punctuated, capitalized, and spelled exactly the same, word for word."

_Dear Patrick,_

_I can't do this. I can't live without our kids. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you; I hope you can move on. Don't dwell on this, it was my choice. I will end it all today at the Bluffs. I'm so sorry. _

_Robin._

Robin glared at Adams as she shoved the paper at her. Jennifer scrutinized the note making sure that it matched the model she had shown Robin right down to the punctuation. "All right you can go say goodbye to your kids." Jennifer said as she stood up and led Robin out of the room and down the hallway and to the last room in the hallway. Jennifer shoved Robin inside and shut the door behind her. Robin headed immediately over to the only crib in the room and felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw her children in the crib.

Teddy was asleep next to Maddie who had one arm on each of her brothers. Robbie was awake. He looked up when he heard the door open. His face lit up when he spotted Robin and he reached his arms up for her. Robin wiped at the tears that had started to fall and picked up her baby boy. He sighed contently and laid his head on her shoulder. Robin could feel her heart breaking as she realized that she may never see her kids again. Robbie lifted his head from her shoulder and looked up at his mommy with somber brown eyes. Robin looked down at him the sadness in her eyes mirroring his.

She had stood with him for ten minutes when Maddie woke up. Robin carefully put Robbie back in the crib and picked up Maddie who immediately grabbed onto her mommy's shirt as she grinned up at her. Robin looked at her only daughter inspecting her for any injury. She held Maddie for a few more minutes before Teddy woke up. Robin put Maddie down next to Robbie and lifted Teddy out of the crib. Maddie immediately scooched closer to Robbie and commenced with her task of poking him. Repeatedly. Robin smiled down at her oldest son. She was so glad that they were safe even as she felt tears make their way down her face she couldn't hold back a smile. Despite everything nothing could make her happier then having her children back. Well, except for having them back and being with Patrick.

**Patrick's POV…**

I pulled out my pass key and unlocked the door. The entire floor was eerily silent. I shrugged it off and entered the hotel room. I was surprised when I didn't find Robin in the living room. She had spent all her time staring out the window in the corner of the room ever since they had come to the hotel. I shrugged off the rapidly growing sense of apprehension as my stomach tied itself in knots. I spotted a note on the coffee table and picked it up my fears temporarily abated.

At least until I opened the note. I easily tore through the seal and unfolded the note. I could feel my blood run cold as I read it. I blinked and not even processing the magnitude of the letter fled the hotel room. I headed toward the pier and headed to Wyndemere. I ran through the house toward the Bluffs yelling for Nikolas to follow me, he did. We reached the Bluffs in less then a minute. I glanced around wildly looking for Robin. She wasn't there. I ran toward the edge and pier down. On a branch sticking out of the cliff I spotted a red material reminding me of the sweater she was wearing this morning. I felt my legs give out from under me as I realized that was the sweater she was wearing. The reality of the situation hit me and I started screaming for her. I tried to launch myself over the cliff face screaming that I would save her, but Nikolas grabbed me and pulled me back. He asked what was going on and I unclenched my fist to reveal the note. Nikolas took it and read through it. I watched his face turn pale as he realized what it was.

Robin had killed herself. She left me, she promised me that she wouldn't leave. Robin was gone, gone, gone, and I was alone. I don't know how long I sat there tears pouring down my cheeks before Mac arrived with a rescue crew. It felt like hours or even days but it was really only a few minutes. Mac looked broken as he watched the rescue team set about trying to locate Robin. They informed us that likely the current had dragged her under they probably wouldn't even find a body. I couldn't believe it; the Robin Scorpio I know would never have done this to herself, but they kept saying it, dead, dead, dead, but she couldn't be dead, she was Robin, I love her, she couldn't be dead, no, no, no.

**A/N Review let me know what you think!**


	14. Prelude to Happiness

**A/N Sorry for the wait everybody! I'm updating my stories in backwards alphabetical order so next up is Jeopardy.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the triplets!**

Patrick was numb there was no other word that could accurately describe how he felt currently. His kids were missing and Robin…she killed herself. Or rather the note said she killed herself, the strangest thing about it was that Patrick truly didn't believe she was, on some level he knew that it was her handwriting on the note, and he knew that having your kids kidnapped would be probable cause for her to have committed suicide. If this were a story he heard about on the news he could see this having happened, but this wasn't some story he heard about on the seven o'clock news, this was Robin, his fiancée, the women he loved more then anyone, knew more then anyone, and in his heart Patrick firmly believed that she could never have ended her own life and left him here. His Robin had never not once taken the easy way out she had been through so much in her twenty-eight years, and not once had she given up, and Patrick really and truly refused to believe that she would just throw herself over the bluffs.

His head was the real problem, in his head he was logical and analytical he looked at the facts. After all Patrick was a doctor and one that believed in keeping a safe distance away from his patients. As a result he liked evidence; he liked to think of what the test results said rather then what the patient themselves said. And every piece of evidence pointed to the fact that Robin, his Robin, had ended her own life. Hell, they'd even found her scarf caught on a branch half way down. As far as the police were concerned his fiancée was dead, and if it were anyone but Robin Patrick would've agreed with them, but this was Robin.

Patrick was never one for fluffy romance stories, and tales of true love and soul mates, but when it came to Robin he made an exception. He refused to accept the fact that she died and he felt no loss. Patrick was connected to Robin, and he firmly believed that were she to die he would have felt her slip away from him. It had always been this way with them, whenever she was sick, or even when she had been kidnapped last year he had known when something had happened to her, and Patrick would not just accept the fact that were she to actually die he would feel nothing. As a result he could only draw one conclusion: Robin was alive, and he was going to find her no matter what it took.

With this in mind Patrick got to his feet and ignored the look Mac was giving him and walked right past his fiancée's uncle. He was going to the hospital he had things he needed to figure out which meant he was heading to the roof. Time spent with Robin had made it a haven for him, and the place he went to figure things out.

Patrick reached the hospital and headed toward the entrance. He hated this entrance…it was the place he had found Robin last year after that bastard finally released her. He froze in his tracks when he reached the entrance; his children were there, right in front of the door. Someone had dropped them there. One of them, he was dimly aware of the fact that it was Maddie was crying. Patrick bent down and picked them up. Whoever had them had just left them lying on a blanket. He was unsure of how he managed to carry all three through the doors and over to the nurses' station on the ground floor but he managed it.

**Robin…**

Robin would be damned if she were going to let that woman steal her family from her. Robin's ex-nanny had dropped the kids off at the park a few minutes ago and she was now left with Patrick's ex-girlfriend whom Robin had dubbed as a whore. But this was all beside the point because her main concern was getting away from this sociopath, or rather turning the tables on her and then calling the police. Robin had never been so thankful for having four black belts in her life. Jennifer Adams would pay for this, because no way in hell was Robin going to let her get within fifty feet of her kids or Patrick. She only needed a plan.

**A/N Heeeeeeeeeee, I'm getting back to the happy…lol. Review, and then I will update and you will see what Robin is going to do.**


	15. Together at Last

**A/N All right so I had no actual intention of updating today, but it just so happened that I glanced at the published dates on my stories and I published this exactly one year ago on August 12****th****, 2006, so I figure I should commemorate the anniversary by updating. Lol…so finally we're getting back toward happiness in this chapter! YAY! I'm thinking that after I do the wedding there will only be a few more chapters but don't worry this is going to be at least a trilogy. I have the third one's opening planned out and this one isn't even ended. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: An-Jelly-Ca is continuing on her pattern of what is it now (goes to look at story information) fourteen chapters by saying she owns nothing. Her lawyers have advised her to say this.**

Robin shook her head in mock regret; it was almost funny how much Jennifer Adams had underestimated her. For all the brilliance of the whore's (Robin's pet name for her) master plan she hadn't thought to do the slightest bit of research on the woman she had kidnapped. It was almost sad...almost anyway. The pathologist grinned to herself before turning her attention back to the plan.

The brunette let out a high pitched scream and let her body collapse to the ground eyes shut tight. Robin inwardly smirked as she heard footsteps sound outside the door. The white painted oak door swung open, the golden doorknob hit the wall from the force leaving a circular imprint in it's wake.

Jennifer frowned and kneeled down placing the gun next to her on the floor and feeling with her right hand for a pulse at the doctor's wrist. As soon as Robin felt the contact her wrist snapped up and grabbed hold of the blonde's. Jennifer scowled and tried to grab the gun with her free hand. Robin was too fast for her. The brown haired daughter of two super-spies almost rolled her eyes at the fact that Jennifer thought she could beat her as she twisted the others wrist around until it was fully behind her back. Robin then pulled both of them to their feet. Jennifer attempted to kick Robin but the shorter woman was having none of it. She twisted the evil slutty bitch's (purely a sentimental nickname of course) wrist tighter and kicked her in the back of the knee. She continued to struggle against Robin's hold until the doctor finally had to pin her face first to the ground. It was a rather funny sight considering the blond was easily over half a foot taller then the brunette.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before attempting to play hardball with the daughter of two government agents." Robin said smiling at Jennifer. "Whore." She added as an afterthought. Musing to herself Robin noted that while she was no fan of swearing the words just seemed to provide a suitable description for Jennifer Adams. Robin reached into Jennifer's pocket with one hand and pulled out the woman's cell phone. Screw the police she was calling Patrick. It's not as if Jennifer stood a chance in hell of over powering Robin especially since the doctor had kicked the gun into the hallway.

"Hello?" Patrick questioned warily. He was in the suite they were staying at the MetroCourt and was currently in the middle of attempting to calm the kids down. They had barely stopped crying since he found them.

"Patrick…" Robin whispered relief flooding through her as she heard his familiar deep voice on the line. She swallowed fighting an urge to either cry or laugh hysterically as she didn't think either would be appropriate or helpful.

"Robin?" Patrick asked in disbelief.

"It's me, I'm so, so, sorry, I'm okay though, and I didn't want to write that note, Patrick, it was Jennifer this whole time. She had our kids, and I'm just so glad to hear your voice again…" Robin said trailing off.

"Oh God…I thought you died…" Patrick said choking slightly. "I thought you died." He repeated in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Robin said again ignoring the fact that Jennifer was attempting to get free yet again.

"Where are you?" Patrick questioned; he realized that he couldn't have her safe in his arms again unless he actually found her.

"I don't know hold on let me question the whore." Robin answered pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder. Patrick laughed slightly he didn't think he had ever heard Robin say that word. "What's the address?" Robin asked twisting Jennifer's wrist hard enough that the blonde was positive it would break.

"As if I'd tell you."

"Give it to me or you won't like my response. Trust me on this." Robin said icily. "Actually don't." The brunette said having decided that the other woman would probably lie and send the police and Patrick on a wild goose chase. "Patrick, I want you to call the police, I'll stay on the line, call them on the hotel room phone. Get them to trace this call." Robin instructed. Patrick quickly agreed having already picked up the phone.

It took the police forty-five minutes to get to the hotel room with the equipment, trace the call, and get to the house where Robin was being kept. It felt like much longer to the doctor who just wanted to get back to Patrick and her kids. The door flew open and in came several police officers, Mac, and Patrick. Robin immediately released her hold on Jennifer and ran straight at Patrick; the force with which she threw herself into him caused them to stumble back a few feet. Patrick hugged her close to him and vowed never to let her out of his sight again.

"Are you really okay?" He asked his eyes shimmering with unshed tears of relief.

"I really am." Robin confirmed pulling him down by his shirt collar and kissing him softly.

**A/N Wow, this took almost no time at all to write, I wrote it I under an hour! Usually it takes me ages but it appears the characters knew exactly what to do. Haha. Review, please!**


	16. Home at Last

**A/N Aren't you all amazed by my fast updating? It occurred for two reasons, one I have my cousin (LuVtOdAnCe) who loves to tell me how I should update (waves to Sophia), and the second because I'm trying to finish this by next Tuesday since school starts Wednesday. (Heck, no, I won't GO! Okay, I will but it was a nice idea, right?)**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Maddie, Robbie, and Teddy. **

They were finally home; the crime scene tape had been taken down, the house cleaned up, and everyone was safe. Robin smiled softly hearing Patrick coming down the stairs talking to Maddie. She knew for a fact that it was Maddie because both boys were already awake and as a result she had brought them downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning." Robin said smiling at her fiancé.

"Huh…oh…'morning." Patrick mumbled sounding tired. Robin grinned it was rather amusing to watch Patrick with Maddie the two were so similar. Patrick was sitting slumped down in his chair holding Maddie who was visibly scowling and had a dark look on her face both father and daughter displayed their obvious disdain for waking up quite clearly. Teddy grinned and clapped his hands, and Robbie seemed to smirk at his sister. Maddie glowered at them in response.

"It's nice to be back…" Robin said more to herself then Patrick.

"Not as nice as it is to have you back." Patrick said shaking himself out of his half-asleep state and leaning across the triplets to kiss her good morning.

"I missed you guys so much." The pathologist said softly grabbing hold of Patrick's hand and squeezing it gently. Patrick cleared his throat and squeezed her hand in response.

"I did some thinking recently," He started his eyes seeming to glitter slightly as his mind trailed back to those horror filled hours when he though she was dead. "And, I figured something out; life without you isn't worth living, back on the bluffs I felt like everything good had been sucked out of the world, because you weren't there, I don't ever want to feel that way again," Patrick paused and shakily took in a gulp of air. "I don't want to wait anymore; I want you to marry me now."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that…" Robin started only to be interrupted.

"Don't be sorry, Robin…" Patrick cut in. "I would've done the same thing if it would save our kids," He continued. "Just say that you'll marry me, here, today…" The brain surgeon finished looking at her with pleading brown eyes, he needed this, he needed to know that they would never be separated again.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Robin replied tears trailing down her face even as she broke into a huge smile.

"Let's do it, let's get married…" Patrick exclaimed grinning; his face fully dimpled. As if agreeing with the proposal Robbie smiled his best dimpled grin, Teddy clapped his hands together, and Maddie gurgled.

"All right we better get to work then." Robin replied. Patrick groaned at the idea of anything involving work at seven in the morning. "You're responsible for taking Robbie and Teddy and getting them dressed, I'll get Maddie ready." Robin commanded. "Make a list of everyone you want invited and I'll look it over and call then." She continued. "Move, now!" The brunette added when Patrick didn't immediately jump up; she was already dialing Brenda's number. The doctor held a hurried conversation with her friend who had thankfully been in New York City for a fashion show. The brunette agreed to came down immediately as well as to be Robin's maid of honor. Robin wasn't one for calling in favors, but this _was _her wedding. Which meant she had no problem with what she was about to do.

"Hello?" A male voice questioned.

"Sonny, it's Robin." The doctor answered immediately.

"Oh, hello, how are you? I heard you were kidnapped?" The again went without saying.

"Well, not exactly, more like this whore, stole my kids, and offered to give them back if I went with her, but I'm back now." Robin summarized.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sonny responded. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes, actually, Patrick and I want to get married…today, and I know you're good with last minute things, well considering…" Robin trailed off figuring he knew what she meant.

"You need me to help you get everything for you short notice." Sonny answered it was a statement not a question. "Sure, so where are you having the wedding?"

"Here, in the backyard, you're invited of course." Robin replied.

"All right, so you need catering, flowers, folding chairs, an priest, a tent for the reception, tables, and wedding favors?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"All right, I'll call you when I have everything arranged. Goodbye and congrats on the wedding." Sonny answered before ending the call. Robin smiled to herself thankful she had such good friends.

"All right, I called Sonny, and he's going to get us everything, we just have to invite everyone and get ready." Robin informed her soon-to-be-husband.

"Okay, and I finished the list." Patrick responded passing Robin the list. The brunette looked it over quickly before nodding.

"I'll call them, now go take the boys and get them ready." Robin answered once again taking out her cell phone.

**A/N That was fast right? I think this will have twenty chapters at most, but there will be a third one. So, never fear! Just review!**


	17. Wedding Preparations

A/N Hello, peoples! This was pretty fast right? lol.

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to ReeSon4life because she faithfully reviews many of my General Hospital stories, and also because she already had to go back to school. **

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I continue to own no one other then Maddie, Robbie and Teddy.**

"I'm getting married today." Robin informed her mother as soon as she walked into the house. "I'm getting married today…" Robin repeated her face splitting into a wide smile. Anna nodded.

"I know, you told me, several times." Anna teased.

"Did I?" Robin asked.

"Once or twice."

"Oh, well, can you take your granddaughter?" Robin queried. "I have a hair appointment, Brenda, Liz, Lulu, Maxie, Georgie, Kelly and Lainey are meeting me there and I'm going to be late." Robin said glancing at her watch. It was already ten and she needed at least two hours to get her hair done, and another hour and a half for her manicure and pedicure.

"Of course, why else do you think I'm here so early?" Anna answered. "Now scoot." Robin's mother continued shoving the pathologist out the door.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a while, Maddie's dress should be delivered here by noon, can you give her lunch? The wedding starts at seven." Robin explained hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, now go, or your going to be late."

"That's not all, listen, Sonny called me back and he said the people with the tent and chairs should be here in an hour, supervise their setup, the caterers will be here at four, and the florists at three, my dress will come with Maddie's at noon."

"I'll handle it, and your father will help, now go." Anna answered as Maddie giggled.

"Bye, Mom, bye Maddie." Robin responded before dashing out the door only to have to turn around and retrieve her purse and keys which she had apparently forgotten in her mad dash out the door.

"You're getting married!" Brenda exclaimed rushing forward to hug her best friend as soon as she entered the salon.

"I know!" Robin answered smiling so wide it looked as though her face hurt. "I'm so glad you could come."

"So am I," Brenda started allowing the two of them to be lead to chairs. The stylist had already started on the others. "Anyway, what is this I hear about you being kidnapped?" The brunette continued raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Um…funny story, that…" Robin said trailing off to glare at her other bridesmaids trying to figure out which one had told Brenda.

"Talk." Brenda demanded bossily.

"Fine," Robin answered with a scowl. "Well, my kids were kidnapped by my obviously psychotic nanny who was apparently hired by Patrick's whore of an ex-girlfriend to kidnap my kids and lure me to them. The bitch, my nickname for her, then proceeded to make me write a suicide note. She left it for Patrick and had planned to worm her way into his life and take my place…"

"How did you escape?" Maxie and Lulu asked together not having heard the full story yet. The two immediately glared at each other.

"Obviously, she kicked her ass." Brenda responded turning from the two blondes back to her best friend. "Am I right?"

"Well, yes…"

"I knew it! That girl never stood a chance against you." Brenda replied.

"How do you know?" Robin questioned.

"Because, I just do." Brenda responded elegantly. Robin snorted.

**Patrick…**

"You're really doing it, getting married?" Pete questioned from where his seat across from Patrick at the MetroCourt.

"Yes." Patrick answered smiling happily in a Robin induced daze.

"I always knew you'd end up with her." Noah put in smugly.

"Don't gloat, besides we've been engaged for ages." Patrick answered.

"Yes, but now you're getting married, so I can officially gloat." Noah answered logically. Patrick rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out acting very much like an eight year old before he sighed and returned to his happy thoughts of marrying Robin.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives happily married…"  
"He's got it bad for that woman." Pete observed ignoring Patrick.

"…and our kids will grow up to be wonderful people, and…"

"Yes, yes he does." Noah said wisely. Patrick took no notice of them. He was absently bouncing Robbie up and down on his knee whilst thinking of Robin and therefore cared not for their trivial conversations. Noah smirked at his son and smiled down at his eldest grandson. "Your daddy is acting like a love struck teenager, wouldn't you agree?" He inquired in a serious voice. Teddy smiled and gurgled happily in agreement.

"Robin and I will live to an extremely old age,"

"Does he think we're listening to him?" Pete asked absently.

"…together of course, because the two of us will never be separated for the rest of recorded history and beyond…"

"I'm not really sure." Noah answered eyeing his son.

"And we'll have grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and…" Patrick continued remaining completely and utterly oblivious to their side conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it; you're madly in love with Robin." Pete interrupted Patrick's spiel.

**A/N Review, please...I adore reviews.**


	18. The Wedding and The End

**A/N Wow, I am so unbelievably sorry for the long time it took me to update. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to kill me. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To all of you who have reviewed this story, the names are listed at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. :)**

"I've often wondered what life would be like if I hadn't met you, for all that I spent over ninety percent of my life without you, and I spent almost a year hating you before we started dating, I can't imagine what it would like not to be with you. We've been through a lot in the past year or so, and I know that I could never have made it though without you. I know that you'll always be there for me, and I want to be there with you every day for the rest of our lives, I want to grow old with you; I want to watch our children grow up with you. I want to scold you for babying Maddie, because I know you will, and I want to be horrified with you when we have to teach them to drive. I love you, Patrick Drake, and I want to spend eternity with you." Robin smiled softly up at Patrick; her eyes were sparkling with tears of happiness.

"I never thought I would here the word marriage without feeling a strong urge to flee in the other direction, but you changed that, Robin. I met you, and despite your…quirks, or maybe because of them, I fell in love with you and I can't contemplate living a single day without you by my side. I want a lifetime of memories with you, with our children. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Robin Scorpio, and I want to spend forever by your side." Patrick said squeezing her hands softly.

"Then by the power vested in my by the Lord God and the State of New York I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Patrick having decided that he was under no obligation to wait for the priest's direction had begun kissing Robin by the time he reached 'by.'

The newly wedded couple walked down the makeshift aisle amidst loud applause from their family and friends.

The wedding opened with toasts from members of the wedding party, Brenda and Pete had decided amongst themselves (read: Brenda had forced Pete) to give the first speech so that she could elaborate on his (read: conduct damage control).

"I've been friends with Patrick since college, we always swore that we would never get married, that we'd never commit to a woman," Pete paused smirking at Brenda as she shot him a withering glare. "But, then Patrick met Robin, and everything changed. Not even I, in all my cynicism, could argue that they aren't met to be together, if such a thing even exists. If I had any doubts being treated to several hours of Patrick saying 'I'm getting married today' in some kind of romance induced stupor completely eliminated them." Pete paused to allow Patrick to look away from Robin briefly and scowl at him. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is: Patrick and Robin are among the best people I know, and watching 

them has made me realize that yes, love does really exist. Shocking, isn't it? We could all stand to learn something from these two, no matter how much they've fought they've stayed together, they've never given up. So, here's to you, Patrick, Robin, I hope you're life together is great." Pete paused. "And, I hope you manage some alone time, if you catch my drift, it must be hard with three kids around." Pete said with a wink as Brenda grabbed him by the arm and yanked him forcibly into his seat.

After wrenching the microphone from Pete's hand, Brenda began her speech. "Patrick and Robin have the kind of love you read about in romance novels, and think 'there's no way that would ever happen in real life.' But, the truth is it can happen; it did happen for them. They started out hating each other, and as the saying goes, it's a thin line between love and hate," Brenda was forced to pause and step on Patrick's foot under the table (in her three inch heels) after hearing him whisper that the same could be said of her and Pete if she'd stop being so stubborn. "Anyway," Brenda continued loudly drowning out Patrick's yelp of pain. "Patrick and especially Robin have survived hell over the past year and a half, and they've come out of it stronger then ever before. They've never given up on love, or on each other. If ever there was a couple that was made for each other it's them. So, here's to a lifetime of happiness for you, Patrick and Robin." Brenda took her seat with that and the conversation broke up into multiple small conversations. Brenda was seated between Patrick and Pete, which left her sorely lacking in a conversation partner, seeing as she'd rather eat dirt then talk to Pete, and Patrick was currently immersed in conversation with his new wife.

The evening soon progressed past dinner and onto the dancing portion. The first dance was solely Patrick and Robin, they had selected "If you're not the one" for their first dance. They remained oblivious to everyone else gathered there, and noticed only each other.

From their first dance it progressed to the Father/Daughter dance, which Robin was having two of, one for her Uncle Mac and one with Robert.

She danced to "I've Always Had You To Rely On" with Mac and to "Daddy" with Robert.

From there it progressed to a regular dancing free-for-all, Anna danced with Patrick and threatened his life if anything happened to Robin (although she did say that she thought the chance of him doing so was slim, but felt it was her obligation to warn him.)

And, Robin had a rather nice conversation with Noah at the same time that Patrick was cowering in fear of her mother.

After that it was time to throw the bouquet, which coincidentally or not…Brenda caught (not that Robin had aimed for her friend, not at all.)

And, then Patrick through the garter, which practically hit Pete in the face (again it was a COINCIDENCE, Patrick certainly had not ascertained his friends location before he threw the garter. Nope, not at all.)

After this, the cheerful catchers of the bouquet and garter were forced to take pictures together, and they were of course quite pleased about it, don't let the angry glares and scowls fool you. They were thrilled, really.

From there, Patrick and Robin proceeded to shove cake in each other's face.

And then, they danced for the rest of the night.

The two spent their wedding night at their house, they had booked their Honeymoon for a week from their wedding. It was the earliest they could get on such short notice, but they didn't really care, or as Patrick put it, 'every day is my honeymoon when I'm with you.' This had caused most of the women to say 'Aww,' while several of the men (cough, Pete, cough) mimed gagging behind his back.

Yes, life had vastly improved for the members of the Devane-Scorpio-Drake family.

**A/N (sobs) It's over! I can't believe it's over. I also can't believe I haven't updated since August, if you would like to hate me, I would completely understand. I am so eternally sorry, the next story in this series will be up soon, probably in about a week. Anyway, Review.**

**Reviewers:**

**Spacecaseofbol9694**

**PaulineJ**

**EmandNik12104**

**SoapTiger67**

**babiiechica2oo8**

**Chantel's Angel**

**IlovetowriteSMP**

**Theblondeone07**

**Kate2010**

**SweetDreams01**

**NellieBly413672**

**clleve00**

**Annie**

**Journeyforever**

**Nelly22814**

**WishHe-LovedMe**

**Kimson08**

**hopelessromantic1234**

**xx carts**

**Dana**

**AlluringTemptation18**

**Lorilou783**

**Ccmyworld**

**KittyGurl00-HorseMystique**

**LizThatsRight2**

**XxTheFallenAngelxX**

**Claria**

**MJF**

**xcapitalbarbie90**

**talk2much13**

**misfittoys**

**Jaylin**

**Rella67**

**nemo123489**

**LuVtOdAnCe (My cuzzie!)**

**ndhbfan**

**edward-and-bella-forever**

**weheartdumbledore224**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! **


End file.
